The Rescue Of A Man
by KKSwan
Summary: Isabella Swan recusara a oferta de ajuda de lady Thompson. Surpreendentemente, acabara sequestrada e conduzida, em uma suntuosa carruagem, para uma cidade distante. As razões desse ato tornaram-se claras ao encontrar o enigmático Edward Cullen, neto de lady Thompson...
1. Prólogo

**The Rescue Of A Man**

**Sinopse:**

**Sequestrada por uma velha aristocrata! **

_Inglaterra, 1812 _

_Isabella Swan recusara a oferta de ajuda de lady Thompson. Surpreendentemente, acabara sequestrada e conduzida, em uma suntuosa carruagem, para uma cidade distante. As razões desse ato tornaram-se claras ao encontrar o enigmático Edward Cullen, neto de lady Thompson._

_Edward fora ferido na guerra, deserdado pelo pai e abandonado pela noiva. Desiludido, refugiou-se naquela propriedade para distanciar-se de todos. Mas Isabella não aceitou tal reclusão, e resolveu arrancá-lo daquele mundo só dele! Edward, porém, estava decidido a não permitir que Bella o tirasse de seu mundo particular, onde estava livre de quaisquer sofrimentos e emoções e principalmente LIVRE do amor!_

_..._

**PRÓLOGO**

_Kent, Inglaterra. Fim de verão, 1812._

- Não e não, papai. Não quero! Não pode forçar-me!

- Por favor, minha querida, em lhe imploro. Não sou eu quem deve informá-lo.

O homem alto de cabelos acobreados esperava sozinho na sala de visitas e reagiu ao ouvir as vozes vindas de fora. Pronunciou uma imprecação, com a face contraída pelo sofrimento. Apoiado na bengala, flexionou uma perna devagar e a palidez súbita foi cedendo, com o abrandamento da dor.

Virou-se na direção dos sons e deu um puxão na gravata, arruinando o efeito que levara horas para conseguir. Suas roupas eram de boa qualidade, ainda que um pouco fora de moda e folgadas. O casaco sobrava dos lados, mas ajustava-se nos ombros. O cavalheiro era uma figura admirável. Alto, de ombros largos, com um belo porte másculo e bonito. Porém, magro, quase macilento.

Edward Cullen estava impaciente. Como se não bastasse ter ficado horas fechado em uma carruagem. Para continuar preso em uma sala da frente, por mais de meia hora.

Era demais para um homem que passara os últimos três anos ao ar livre, comandando tropas de Wellington na península. Ele abriu as portas francesas e foi para o terraço. No ar frio e puro, ouviu a voz doce e melodiosa da bem-amada.

Três anos e a espera chegava ao fim. Mais alguns minutos, voltaria a segurá-la nos braços e o pesadelo terminaria. Mancando, Edward foi em direção aos que conversavam do outro lado do terraço.

- Não, papai. O senhor tem de dizer-lhe. Não quero vê-lo – Tânia insistiu, amuada e petulante.

Edward nunca a ouvira falar daquele jeito.

— Está bem, minha querida, falarei com ele. Mas, por favor, terá de vir comigo. De outra forma, ele não acreditará.

Edward estacou. Havia um mês, antes de ser ferido, recebera uma carta doce e amorosa de Tânia. Viera no mesmo lote de correspondências que trouxera a notícia da morte de seu pai. Meses depois dos acontecimentos, como sempre acontecia na mala postal recebida na Península.

— Não quero vê-lo, não quero! — O tom era birrento. — Eu sei que ele mudou. Vi pela janela.

O pai tentava ser persuasivo, mas a filha sempre o dominava. Pelo menos, daquela vez, ele mostrava firmeza.

- Minha filha, isso era de se esperar. Afinal, a guerra muda às pessoas.

- Ele… está feio - Tânia esnobou. - Seu rosto está um horror. Edward passou os

dedos na cicatriz visível que ia da têmpora à boca.

- E ele mal pode andar. Por favor, papai… não me faça falar com ele. Não aguentaria olhá-lo, com aquela perna esticada para frente. Ah, antes morrer do que voltar desse jeito!

- Querida!

- Sei que parece crueldade, mas tenho vontade de chorar, quando penso no meu belo Edward e em como ele está agora. Não é possível!

- Tem certeza, minha filha?

- Claro que sim. O senhor mesmo me disse que o pai não deixou nada para ele. Não posso casar-me com um pobretão! - Ela bateu o pé. - Fico furiosa, só em pensar nisso. Tanto tempo perdido, _esperando. _Ele mal pode andar. Jamais dançaria comigo como antes…

Ela se lembrou dos momentos mágicos nos salões, quando era alvo da admiração de todos e da inveja das mulheres.

- Não papai, é impossível. - Ela bateu o pé de novo. - Agora me alegro por o senhor não haver permitido que anunciássemos o noivado formalmente, apesar de minha contrariedade na ocasião.

Edward já ouvira demais. Pálido e feroz afastou as cortinas e entrou na outra sala.

- Acho que isso diz tudo, não _é _mesmo? - ele disse em voz baixa e dura.

Houve uma pequena agitação, quando os dois perceberam que ele ouvira a conversa. Não sabiam há quanto tempo ele estava do lado de fora. Edward claudicou até a porta e segurou-a aberta, para o pai de Tânia sair.

- Poderia deixar-nos a sós, sir Marcus? Sua presença não será necessária.

- Veja bem, Cullen - sir Marcus Volturi ameaçou. - Não gosto de receber ordens em minha própria casa. Sei que deve ser um choque para o senhor, mas acredito que não está mesmo em condições de sustentar minha filha e…

- Pois não, sir - Edward interrompeu-o. - Mas presumo que terei permissão para ficar alguns minutos a sós com minha noiva.

A voz acostumada a comandar surtiu efeito. Confuso, o pai de Tânia deu alguns passos.

- Mas, eu… — Tânia interferiu.

- Pelo que eu saiba, nosso noivado ainda não foi desfeito e acho que tenho o direito de ser comunicado pessoalmente.

Edward tornou a apontar a saída para sir Marcus. - Não se preocupe Volturi, Posso ter mudado em muitos aspectos, mas asseguro-lhe que ainda sou um cavalheiro. Sua filha estará segura em minha companhia.

Sir Marcus saiu, deixando a filha raivosa e envergonhada. Houve um longo momento de silêncio. Depois ela deu uma volta no recinto e o único ruído foi o farfalhar das saias. O andar estudado mostrou o corpo perfeito e exuberantemente vestido com as roupas mais finas de Londres, o penteado elaborado nos cabelos loiros, as joias que adornavam o pescoço alvo e os pulsos.

- Edward, sinto muito se ouviu alguma coisa que não o agradou. - Ela deu de ombros com elegância e foi até a janela, de onde pareceu observar os belos jardins que se descortinavam para além do terraço.

Edward estava irado. A cicatriz ficava ainda mais aparente na palidez de seu rosto.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Tânia! Pelo menos poderia ter dito isso na minha cara, ou no que sobrou dela. Em primeiro lugar, em parte a culpa é sua, por eu estar nesta situação.

Ela voltou-se e fez um beicinho de indignação.

- Vejam só, como ousa culpar-me pelo que lhe aconteceu?

Ele deu um riso irônico e levantou os ombros dentro do casaco leve e surrado.

- Talvez não diretamente. Mas quando meu pai ordenou que eu terminasse com o nosso noivado, milady atirou-se em meus braços para impedir-me de concordar. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Mas como é que eu iria saber que aquele velho horrível iria deserdá-lo, só porque o senhor lhe desobedeceu?

- Aquele _velho horrível _era meu pai - Edward retrucou, com voz gélida -, e eu lhe avisei que ele o faria.

- Mas ele o idolatrava! Eu estava certa de que era um blefe!

- E se está lembrada, foi por isso que eu consegui uma patente na guarda real.

Tânia fitou-o com seus belos olhos e mostrou repugnância pelo rosto marcado e pela perna dura.

- Sim, e foi o que o arruinou! — Ela desviou o olhar.

- E… - Ele lembrou-se das palavras dela. - Jamais poderei dançar ou cavalgar.

- Isso mesmo. E também duvido que esta cicatriz horrorosa desapareça. - De

repente, ela pareceu dar-se conta de sua crueldade. - Perdoe-me, Edward, mas o senhor era o homem mais bonito de Londres, antes… - Apontou a cicatriz.

Tânia se revelava quem era na verdade. As facadas no peito de Edward foram acompanhadas pela dor, desilusão e raiva de si próprio. Por causa daquela mulher bela e fútil ele se desentendera com o pai.

Como Tânia, ele não acreditara que o pai fosse deserdá-lo. E o pai morrera sem perdoá-lo. O que mais doía em Edward não era a perda da herança, mas sim do amor do pai.

Tânia andou pela sala, sem conseguir encarar Edward. Ajeitou alguns enfeites e tirou outros do lugar.

Edward não tirava os olhos dela. Essa graça e beleza haviam-no sustentado nos piores momentos da vida. Pensar naquela jovem adorável que o esperava fora um sonho no meio do calor, da lama e do sangue da Guerra Peninsular.

Só um _sonho, _ele pensou, com amargura. Menina bonita, mas oca e insensível!

- Ah, Edward… - Ela virou-se e encarou-o. - O senhor já não é mais o homem com quem eu pretendia casar-me. Pode proporcionar-me a vida que planejamos? Não. Sinto muito. Por mais que isso possa ser doloroso para nós, deve concordar que não seria prático.

- E o que exatamente quer dizer _não seria prático? _- Ele foi sarcástico. - A perda de minha fortuna? Meu rosto marcado? Ou a ideia de dançar com um aleijado e tornar-se objeto de zombaria?

Ela cerrou os dentes, com medo da selvageria aparente.

- Não, não é mesmo _prático. _E agradeço a Deus por isso.

- Está dizendo que _é _o _senhor _que não quer casar-se _comigo? _– Tânia perguntou, indignada.

Edward fez uma reverência irônica.

- Não somente não quero, como estou quase agradecido a meu infortúnio que me abriu os olhos e livrou-me de um destino infeliz.

- Sr. Cullen, o senhor não é um cavalheiro! - Ela empinou o busto, de uma maneira que antes o encantava.

O sorriso dele foi mais um esgar de nojo.

- E a senhorita não é uma dama. Não passa mesmo de uma rameira frívola, gananciosa e sem sentimentos. Agradeço a minha boa estrela ter descoberto a verdade a tempo. Deus ajude o coitado que vier a desposá-la.

Tânia bateu o pé, furiosa.

- Como ousa? Saia desta casa imediatamente! Está ouvindo? Aleij… ferido ou não, mandarei atirá-lo para fora!

Edward adiantou-se e ela recuou, com medo.

- Quero meu anel de volta e seu mordomo não terá o desprazer de pôr a mão em um aleijado.

Tânia levou a mão esquerda ao peito e cobriu o anel de diamante com a outra.

- Ah, mas sou tão afeiçoada a ele… - explicou, com voz infantil. - Eu o amei, Edward. Nada mais justo de que guardar uma lembrança sua, não é mesmo?

Ele fitou-a com asco, virou-se e saiu mancando daquela casa.

**...**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notas I: Estou triste por que muitas pessoas visualizaram e apenas quatro comentaram por isso demorei para postar o primeiro capítulo espero que todos comentem e digam o que estão achando. Leiam as Notas Finais!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.**

_Londres, fim de outono, 1812._

- Meu bom Deus! Está me dizendo que viajou não sei quantos quilômetros para vê-lo e ele não a recebeu? - Lady Thompson fitou a neta. - Por favor, pare de chorar, Alice, e conte-me a história! Do começo!

Alice engoliu os soluços.

- A casa está em mau estado. Um horror! Embora os estábulos estejam bem conservados e…

- Não quero saber de cavalos! E meu neto?

- O criado disse-me que Edward não recebe ninguém.

- Como, _ninguém? _

- Isso mesmo, vovó. Edward mandou dizer que estava indisposto e agradecia por minha preocupação, mas lamentava não poder receber-me. A mim! Sua própria irmã!

Alice procurou um lenço, enxugou as lágrimas e continuou:

- Insisti em ajudá-lo, mas o homem, um _estranho, _impediu-me de subir a escada.

Entendi que Edward não estava doente, mas apenas bêbado e não queria ver ninguém! Segundo o criado, ele está assim desde que voltou de Kent.

- Kent, hein? Deus poderia ter-me concedido à graça de ele nunca ter posto os olhos naquela pequena Danalli atrevida e venenosa. Então o noivado acabou mesmo!

- Infelizmente, sim, vovó.

- Ótimo! Ele ficou livre daquela interesseira!

- Mas, vovó, ele está arrasado.

- Mais isso é um absurdo! Ele tem um coração forte. Tem meu sangue, não tem? Minha querida, quando chegar à minha idade, verá que tudo isso é bobagem. O corpo tem conserto e o coração também.

- Não é bem assim, não é, vovó? O empregado de Edward disse que a perna dele ainda não sarou e que dói muito, embora ele possa andar.

Lady Thompson pensou na aparência do neto favorito, antes de ir para as guerras da Espanha. Era um jovem alto, forte, bonito, atlético. E depois…

- Nunca mais fale uma asneira dessas. Ouviu bem? Nunca! Ele continuará sendo o belo jovem que sempre foi. Pode escrever minhas palavras! Ele tem um espírito combativo.

- Não vi nada disso, vovó.

- Está querendo dizer que meu neto está fugindo do mundo só porque terminou seu noivado com a bela víbora sem coração? Ora! - Lady Thompson bufou. - Absurdo!

- Não só isso. Mas juntando o fato de ele não poder cavalgar, a grande quantidade de amigos que morreram na guerra… E ainda há o fato de papai… não ter-lhe deixado nada.

- Só Deus sabe que maluquice deu na cabeça de seu pai! Deserdou o menino, mas deixou-lhe "tudo o que fosse encontrado em meus bolsos, no dia em que eu morrer". Que loucura! Ele morreu após uma noite de carteado no White's. Se não houvesse deixado a escritura de Sevenoakes, o menino não teria nem um teto para morar!

Lady Thompson resmungou, desgostosa. Edward sofrera vários golpes, um atrás do outro. Mesmo descontados os dramas de Alice, teve a impressão de que ele não estava bem. Ele precisava de alguma coisa que o tirasse daquela angústia.

- O que foi, Butler? - a velha senhora perguntou de mau humor, ao ouvir a leve batida na porta.

- Perdão, milady. - O mordomo fez uma mesura. - Esta carta chegou há alguns

momentos. - Ele tornou a curvar-se e deixou a missiva em uma salva de prata.

Lady Thompson apanhou a carta e franziu o nariz. Não reconheceu a letra.

- Hum… Nem mesmo veio com selo.

Ela quebrou o lacre. Leu a mensagem e atirou o papel de lado, frustrada.

- O que foi vovó?

- Nem posso ler isso. Uma caligrafia horrível. Não posso imaginar quem mandou uma porcaria dessas. Jogue no fogo, menina!

A jovem apanhou a carta e alisou-a.

- Quer que eu tente?

Alice tomou o resmungo da avó como anuência e leu, detendo-se em palavras ilegíveis e erros de ortografia, que eram muitos.

_Milady_

_Sinto muito estar me dirigindo para a senhora desse jeito, mas não tenho costume de escrever para condessas e não posso pensar em mais ninguém para…_

- Um pedido de esmola! - A condessa viúva sentiu-se ultrajada. - Para o fogo com isso!

- Espere, vovó - Alice contestou e leu mais adiante. - Deixe-me terminar.

…_minha pobre menina agora foi deixada sozinha no mundo, sem nenhum parente, e é uma vergonha que a filha de gente de elite tenha de trabalhar tanto para sobreviver… _

Os olhos de lady Thompson brilharam de ódio.

— Por Deus, ela está tentando impingir-nos uma das filhas ilegítimas de seu pai!

— Vovó!

— Não seja fingida, Alice! Sabe muito bem que seu pai teve muitos casos depois que ficou viúvo e nenhum deles teve importância. Mas isso nada tem a ver conosco. Ele deve ter deixado amparados os bastardos. Era um cavalheiro, embora fosse um tolo! Agora atire essa porcaria no fogo!

Mas a neta continuou a ler.

— Espere, vovó, ouça isso.

…_e sendo que sou sua velha ama, mesmo que digam que não sou boa para ser ama da filha de um vigário, preciso contar para milady que foi tão boa madrinha de Renée, sua santa mãe…_

Lady Thompson endireitou-se, interessada.

…_e sua única filha agora não tem ninguém e precisa fazer serviço que não quer fazer e também não tenho como ajudar. Assim, imploro para milady fazer o favor de ajudar a menina Isabella porque Deus é testemunha que ninguém mais pode fazer isso. Cordialmente, Heidi Biers. _

- A senhora conhece essas pessoas, vovó?

- Acho que sim. - A avó pegou a carta para examinar. - A jovem deve ser filha de minha afilhada Renée Swan Dwyer de Higginbotham. Casou-se com um pastor e morreu ao dar à luz a uma menina… Isso foi há uns vinte anos. Antes disso ela teve dois meninos, de cujos nomes não me recordo. Depois da morte dela, perdi o contato com a família.

A condessa espiou o endereço.

- Parece que é de Bedfordshire. Hum… O que pode ter acontecido ao pai e aos irmãos? - Lady Thompson franziu a testa e deixou a missiva em cima de uma mesa lateral.

- O que pretende fazer, vovó?

Lady Thompson tocou a campainha. Pediu xerez e biscoitos.

Durante o jantar, com a presença do marido de Alice, lady Thompson anunciou a decisão, enquanto tomavam sopa-creme de agrião.

- Mas, vovó, tem certeza? - Alice perguntou, aflita. - A viagem é muito longa. E se Edward não a receber?

- Não seja ridícula, Alice! Em toda a minha vida e neste vasto reino, não houve quem negasse a minha entrada em algum lugar. Vou para onde quiser. Minha filha, sou uma Marchall por nascimento e ninguém, nem mesmo meu neto favorito, me dirá o que devo ou não devo fazer!

Ela bateu levemente na boca com o guardanapo e derramou o xerez na sopa.

- Porcaria sem sabor!

Dali a pouco, ela empurrou os pedaços de perdiz para a beira do prato.

- No caminho, visitarei a filha de Renée. Não a deixarei passar fome. Não posso permitir que a filha de Renée Swan trabalhe como uma camponesa. Ora! A mãe de Renée se viraria no túmulo. Ela foi uma tola em deixar a filha casar-se com um pároco sem vintém.

A velha senhora franziu a testa.

- Swan era de uma ótima família, mas pobre como Jó. Charlie! Ah!

Ela suspirou e, fatigada, endireitou os ombros magros. Empurrou o prato e pediu mais xerez, antes de mudar de assunto.

- Vou tirar aquele menino da depressão e o manterei ocupado. Lady Thompson ignorou a carne ensopada, a torta, os legumes na manteiga e o salmão. Serviu-se de um pedaço de torta de limão.

- Não posso deixá-lo afundar naquele fim de mundo de Leicestershire, só com um criado para conversar. Como se alguém precisasse deles!

Era um comentário interessante para uma velha dama que tinha a seu dispor um mordomo, camareira, cozinheiro e ajudante, governanta, vários lacaios e criadas, copeira, cocheiro e dois cavalariços.

- Claro que não, vovó. - Alice resignou-se e abaixou a cabeça.

- Não fique corcunda em cima do prato, menina. Deus, não sei como essa geração pode ser tão mal comportada. No meu tempo, isso não seria tolerado.

**...**

O som da aldrava ecoou na pequena cabana vazia. Era a hora que ela esperava e temia. O momento em que deixaria de ser Isabella, a filha espevitada do Charlie Swan, para tornar-se Swan, a criada, uma pessoa invisível.

Isabella estremeceu. Não havia retorno. Seu coração disparava. Era como se fosse pular em um precipício. Só que já fora empurrada há muito tempo e não havia outra escolha…

Isabella endireitou os ombros, suspirou e abriu a porta.

Diante dela surgiu uma pequena dama arrogante, já idosa, vestida com peles suntuosas e que a encarou com brilhantes olhos azuis. Atrás dela, estava parada uma carruagem elegante.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

A carta da Sra. Fuller não fizera nenhuma referência à riqueza e aristocracia evidentes de sua nova empregadora. E nem que a dama viria pessoalmente buscá-la.

A velha senhora não respondeu e examinou-a de alto a baixo.

A jovem era muito magra mais era uma beldade, uma beleza rara dificilmente encontrada. Era uma bela jovem apesar do estado atual que se encontra. lady Thompson refletiu. Ela lembrava a beleza da mãe. Na estrutura óssea e nos olhos. Os cabelos eram castanhos e comuns sem brilho um tanto mal cuidados e estavam presos em um coque, sem anéis, cachos ou fitas, como se usava.

Na verdade, nada naquela moça lembrava a moda. O vestido preto era ruço, deselegante e largo, embora muito limpo.

Isabella corou sob o olhar azul e levantou o queixo. Será que a mulher era surda?

- Em que posso ajudá-la? — Bella repetiu mais alto, com a voz rouca de menino.

- Ah! É exatamente o contrário!

Bella fitou-a, espantada pelo cumprimento estranho.

- Bem, minha jovem, não me deixe ficar esperando aqui na entrada, exposta aos olhares dos camponeses idiotas! Não sou uma atração de feira. Convide-me para entrar!

Ora! Isso são os modos da nova geração! Não sei o que sua mãe diria a isso!

Lady Thompson empurrou Isabella e entrou no casebre. A mobília era escassa e havia lugares mais claros na parede onde antes quadros eram pendurados. Tudo em mau estado, e não havia fogo, que nessa época do ano deveria estar crepitando na grelha.

Seria pior do que esperava, Bella pensou, engolindo em seco. Mas não poderia dar-se ao luxo de desprezar a nova empregadora. A única que mostrara interesse.

- Presumo que tenho a honra de saudar a Sra. Fuller. A velha dama bufou.

Bella, indecisa quanto ao significado do som, concluiu que fosse de concordância.

- Posso deduzir, madame, por ter vindo pessoalmente, que me considerou adequada para o posto.

- Hum! Qual a sua experiência nesse tipo de trabalho?

- Pouca senhora. Sei arrumar cabelos e costuro bem. Bem? Que mentira! Bella admoestou-se. Embora uma boa passada com um ferro quente de engomar fizesse desaparecer as deficiências. E ela precisava demais do emprego. Tinha certeza de que faria uma bela costura, se precisasse.

- Onde trabalhava antes?

- Eu cuidava da casa para meu pai e meus irmãos. Como pode ver… - Ela apontou a roupa preta. - Ainda estou de luto.

- E o resto de sua família?

A mulher era arrogante e intrometida. Certamente seria uma patroa exigente. Bella apertou os dentes. Não havia escolha. Teria de aguentar o interrogatório.

- Não tenho mais família, madame.

- Ah! Parece ser uma jovem bem-nascida. Por que não se candidatou a um posto de dama de companhia ou governanta?

- Não fui educada para isso. "Na verdade, para nada", pensou. A mulher tornou a bufar.

- A maioria das governantas que conheci eram mal preparadas para o cargo. Conhecimentos superficiais de francês ou italiano, um pouco de bordado, pintura em aquarela, algumas notas no piano ou na harpa. Só isso. Não vai me dizer que nem isso sabe fazer. Seu pai era um erudito!

"Sim, mas por ser uma menina ele achava que não valia a pena perder tempo em educar-me", foi a frase que quase escapou dos lábios de Isabella.

A raiva por estar sendo interrogada com rigor não a deixou perceber que a dama se referia à escolaridade de seu pai. Se a Sra. Fuller pretendia uma Isabella prendada, ela não a desapontaria. Algumas mulheres apreciavam ter pessoas refinadas a seu serviço e assim mostrar-se perante os outros.

- Aprendi um pouco de grego e latim com meus irmãos, - as expressões rudes, diga-se de passagem, e conheço rudimentos de matemática.

"Posso regatear o preço de uma galinha com o mais astuto dos aldeões portugueses", ela refletiu.

De repente ocorreu a Bella que talvez a Sra. Fuller gostaria de dar-lhe o cargo de preceptora dos netos. Resolveu florear a verdade, que achava difícil de ser descoberta.

- Sei que é difícil alguém oferecer o cargo de tutor a uma mulher. Não tenho habilidade com pintura e nunca aprendi a tocar um instrumento musical… - A filha indesejável do Swan crescera como uma planta selvagem e nunca aprendera a ser uma lady.

- Mas falo um pouco de francês, espanhol e português.

- Então por que não procurou um emprego como dama de companhia?

Isabella tentara inúmeras vezes. Respondera a inúmeros anúncios. Mas não tinha referências e ninguém que a recomendasse. Uma pessoa de Lisboa escrevera para uma das vizinhas e de repente ela se tornara _persona non grata _para pessoas que a conheceram a vida inteira. Muitos se lembravam dela como a garota turbulenta. Como também predisseram que a filha do reverendo teria um triste fim. E estavam certos.

Morar no serviço não deveria ser tão ruim, ela refletiu. Pelo menos teria companhia, em meio às inúmeras criadas de uma residência. A vida de uma serva era mais difícil do que a de uma dama de companhia. E o que a assustava era a solidão e não o trabalho duro.

Por outro lado, uma dama de companhia seria forçada a ter vida social. E ela não pretendia encontrar ninguém que a conhecesse. Seria doloroso e humilhante. Não queria passar por isso novamente. Mas não podia explicar nada disso àquela mulher autocrática.

- Madame, ninguém contrata uma dama de companhia ou uma governanta sem referências.

- Seu pai não tinha conhecidos?

- Tinha senhora. Mas meu pai e eu vivemos no exterior nos últimos três anos. Não tenho ideia de como encontrar nenhum deles. Os apontamentos de meu pai se perderam… quando ele morreu.

- No estrangeiro! - a dama horrorizou-se. - Bom Deus! Com Bonaparte destruindo tudo! Como pôde o tolo de seu pai arriscar-se tanto? Ou será que estiveram na Grécia ou na Mesopotâmia, e não no continente?

Velha bruxa! Não responderia à pergunta.

- Então, senhora estou empregada?

- Como minha criada? Claro que não. Nunca ouvi nada tão ridículo.

Bella quedou-se atônita.

- Não estou precisando de empregados. E não foi por isso que vim aqui.

- Então não é a… Sra. Fuller? - Isabella corou, indignada. A mulher bufou mais uma vez.

- Não, não sou.

- Então, senhora posso perguntar-lhe quem é e com que direito entrou em minha casa para interrogar-me? - Isabella não procurou esconder sua raiva.

Lady Thompson sorriu.

- O direito de uma madrinha, minha querida.

- Minha madrinha morreu quando eu era criança.

- Minha filha, sou lady Thompson e sua mãe era minha afilhada. - Ela pegou no queixo de Isabella. - Está muito parecida com ela nessa idade, principalmente os olhos. Eles eram o que ela tinha de melhor. Porém não gosto destas olheiras nos seus. E também está muito magra. Temos de fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Lady Thompson soltou-lhe o queixo.

- Será que pretende oferecer-me uma cadeira, minha jovem? Essa velha senhora conhecera sua mãe!

- Sinto muito, lady Thompson , mas a senhora pegou-me de surpresa, Por favor, sente-se. – Bella apontou um canapé puído. - Sinto não poder oferecer-lhe nada…

- Não se incomode. Não vim aqui para isso. Estou viajando e nessas ocasiões não tolero comer.

- E por que veio aqui, milady? Certamente não foi por acaso. Há anos que a senhora perdeu o contato com minha família.

- Hm... - Ela observou a jovem com astúcia nos olhos azuis. - Bem, minha jovem, a sua objetividade vem de encontro à minha franqueza. Muito bem, estou aqui para ajudá-la.

Os olhos castanhos achocolatados de Isabella faiscaram, mas ela respondeu com calma.

- Lady Thompson, o que a faz pensar que preciso de ajuda?

- Não seja tola, menina, eu não suporto isso! É bem evidente que está passando necessidades. Está usando uma roupa que eu não deixaria uma empregada usar nem como guarda-pó. Esta casa não tem nenhum conforto e nada para oferecer-me… Sente-se, garota!

Bella continuou em pé, furiosa.

- Obrigada por sua visita, lady Thompson. Não preciso ouvir mais nada. A senhora não tem direitos sobre mim. Muito menos o de entrar em minha casa e insultar-me. Eu agradeceria se fosse embora.

- Sente-se, já disse! - A dama, irada, expressou-se com autoridade.

Ambas se encararam e Isabella sentou-se devagar, controlando a raiva.

- Lady Thompson, escutarei o que tem a me dizer, porque as boas maneiras não me deixam outra alternativa. Terei de aguentar a sua companhia, pois a senhora recusa-se a sair, e não fica bem para uma jovem da minha idade atirar para fora uma mulher bem mais velha!

Para surpresa de Isabella, a outra caiu na risada e gargalhou até as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto enrugado e pintado.

- Ah, minha querida, pelo que vejo, além dos olhos, herdou o temperamento de sua mãe.

Lady Thompson apanhou um lenço delicado de dentro de sua bolsa e secou as lágrimas com ele.

Bella descontraiu-se, sem entender. Bella odiava seus olhos e sabia que eram iguais aos da mãe. O pai lhe dissera isso. O pai cuja filha lembrava-o da esposa amada que morrera ao dar à luz um bebê com olhos castanhos-achocolatados.

- Agora, minha criança, não seja tão tola e teimosa. Sei tudo sobre a situação crítica em que se encontra…

- Senhora, posso perguntar-lhe como?

- Recebi uma carta, aliás muito mal escrita, de Heidi Biers, onde ela informa que

Isabella está órfã, destituída e sem perspectivas.

Bella apertou as mãos e ergueu o queixo, orgulhosa.

- A senhora está mal informada. Heidi teve boas intenções, mas ela não conhece toda a história.

- Então a carta é mentirosa.

- Não… Bem… Meu pai morreu no exterior há alguns meses. Meus dois irmãos também. - Bella piscou com força para afastar as lágrimas.

- Aceite minhas condolências, minha filha. Gostaria de escutar o que tem para me dizer.

- E por que a senhora quer imiscuir-se em meus assuntos pessoais?

- Por uma promessa que fiz à sua mãe.

A mãe cuja vida ela havia tirado, Isabella refletiu, com amargura. Sua mãe que levara para o túmulo o coração do marido.

- Suponho que terei de aceitar…

- Está se mostrando mais amável.

- Lady Thompson, posso muito bem dar um jeito…

- Ah! A Sra. Fuller!

- Sim, eu…

- Não precisa morder criança! Sei que sou uma velha sem papas na língua, mas na minha idade uma pessoa pode dar-se ao luxo de fazer isso. Minha filha tente raciocinar. E óbvio que qualquer cargo oferecido por uma Sra. Fuller não servirá para a filha de Renée Dwjer. Uma criada, essa é boa! Ora, nem pensar! Não adianta. Terá de vir morar comigo.

Com uma velha senhora tão aristocrata? Ao que tudo indicava, situada em um das

mais altas posições sociais? Que a levaria aos bailes, à ópera… Um sonho há muito acalentado por Isabella.

Que então lhe parecia um pesadelo.

A oferta viera tarde demais. Uma ironia dolorosa em sua vida cheia de sofrimentos e sarcasmos.

- Lady Thompson, eu lhe agradeço a oferta generosa, mas não posso incomodá-la.

- Menina tola! Ficou louca? Não é um convite que se possa desprezar. Considere o que está envolvido. Terá uma vida adequada às suas origens e assumirá a posição que lhe cabe na sociedade, Não se trata de uma vida de servidão e trabalhos pesados.

- Eu entendo, madame. - Bella disse, a meia voz. Perdera o direito a uma posição social, na Espanha. - Apesar de agradecer muito por sua preocupação, não posso aceitar seu convite generoso.

- Será que não entende o que estou lhe oferecendo, menina idiota?

- Caridade – Bella concluiu, corajosa.

- Conversa! - A viúva agitou a mão. - Caridade é uma palavra imbecil.

- Seja lá o que for milady, o ato permanece o mesmo - Isabella afirmou, com dignidade. - Prefiro ganhar meu próprio sustento. Mas agradeço a sua oferta.

Lady Thompson sacudiu a cabeça, desgostosa.

- Meninas de boa família ganhando a vida! Que porcaria! Em meu tempo, uma jovem obedecia aos pais sem dar um pio. E levava uma boa surra se não o fizesse!

- Mas, lady Thompson, a senhora não é minha mãe. Não tenho de obedecer-lhe.

- Ah, não? Muito bem, então me ajude a ficar em pé. Meus ossos estão endurecidos pela viagem sobre essas trilhas esburacadas que chamam de estradas.

Bella adiantou-se, surpresa pela rápida rendição da outra. Ajudou-a a levantar-se e conduziu-a até a porta, com solicitude.

- Obrigada, minha querida. - A viúva saiu. - Onde vai dar isso? - Ela apontou um caminho em mal estado.

- Na floresta, senhora, e também no riacho.

- Para quem gosta, a região campestre é muito agradável - foi o comentário de uma habitante da cidade.

- Eu gosto muito, senhora. Adoro caminhar por entre as árvores, principalmente de manhã, quando o orvalho ainda está nas folhas, na grama e é iluminado pelo sol.

- Impressionante - lady Thompson murmurou. - Bem, chega. Faz um frio danado aqui fora, quase tanto quanto na sua pequena cabana. Resolveremos o assunto na carruagem. Pelo menos poderei pôr meus pés nos tijolos quentes.

- Mas eu pensei…

- Que foi clara o bastante?

Bella anuiu.

- E foi, minha querida, e foi. Ouvi cada palavra que disse. Agora não discuta comigo. A discussão terminará quando eu disser que terminou e não antes. Siga-me!

Gesticulando com imposição, ela dirigiu-se até o coche e permitiu ao criado que a ajudasse a subir. Envolta em peles, tratou de providenciar para Isabella embrulhar-se em uma luxuosa manta de viagem de pele e descansar os pés sobre um tijolo quente. Bella suspirou. Parecia ridículo sentar-se em uma carruagem daquelas, para discutir uma proposta que ela não tinha intenção de aceitar. Mas não havia como negar, o coche era muito mais quente de que a cabana.

- Confortável?

- Sim, obrigada - Isabella respondeu, com polidez. — Lady Thomp… A velha senhora bateu no teto com a bengala. Com um desvio súbito, o veículo saiu rodando.

- Mas o que… - Assustada, Isabella fitou a cabana que ficava para trás.

Por um momento, pensou em atirar-se para fora, mas o coche já rodava depressa demais.

- O que está fazendo? Para onde está me levando? Quem é a senhora?

A velha senhora riu**. **

- Já lhe disse, minha filha**. **Sou lady Thompson. E não se assuste, não correrá nenhum perigo.

- Mas o que está fazendo?

- Mas não é óbvio? Acabo de raptá-la!

**...**

* * *

**Notas F: Então curtiram? Lady Thompson é fodástica amo essa coroa. Comentem bastante para que eu fique feliz e inspirada se tiver comentários postarei logo beijos.**


End file.
